Your Love is My Drug
by lu112
Summary: "'No! Go to bed Teresa' her rational side had broken through. She smiled at him and turned to walk away." 3 parter inspired by the Kesha song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Just a three part story inspired by the song "Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha. This is kind of a slow chapter but the other two are better. I'm still working on "The Only Exception" but it should be up soon enough. Thanks to those who reminded me about it. **

**Louise**

**Xxxx**

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping – _

_Hitting my head against the wall._

Patrick Jane had one goal in life; to find Red John. Behind the smiles and the magic tricks, it plagued his thoughts. Ever since the night he had lost the family he had loved, he had dedicated his life to the cause of catching him and making him suffer.

He barely ever slept. When he did he saw horrific images of his dead wife cradling their daughter's little body. Whenever their team came up against a Red John case, it was like a switch flipped in his head. He'd change from their friendly consultant to an unrecognisable man, full of determination and hate. He had joined the CBI for that one reason. He hadn't ever considered the people there. They hadn't even registered with him. He had never guessed that he would end up loving each and every one of them. Van Pelt; always seeing whatever good she could within people. Rigsby; with his eternal hunger and endearing nature. Cho; his head always stuck in a book, piping up only occasionally with his quick wit. Lisbon; basically everything about her had given him cause to love her since day one. The fact that she genuinely cared about him (no matter how vehemently she denied it) and his problems was the first of many things about her that had surprised him.

Every now and then, Jane saw the change in himself. Some days, after a rare night of sleep, he would wake up without his thoughts shooting straight to Red John. Some mornings it would be a case, others, it would be happy memories of his family. Sometimes it would be with a new idea of how to scam Cho and Rigsby out of another ten bucks, and, some days, he would open his eyes already wondering how to make Teresa Lisbon smile that day. Those were the mornings that startled him. He felt that he deserved to wake in a cold sweat after another cruel nightmare. These people that he saw as a kind of family had begun to revive him.

He wasn't sure how it had happened but each one of them each, in their own way contributed to his growing happiness. He never dared hope that he would have someone to go to when he felt alone. He lost all value in people the day his family were murdered, but now, if someone asked him who the most important person to him was, he would have an answer. Lisbon.

And he needed her now, after this case. He needed to talk to the woman who had become his best friend, and whom he was now feeling something else for. Something he had tried to deny he felt. He picked up the phone and dialled. They had only left work an hour ago so he knew that she was probably watching TV on her couch, having come in the door and collapsing on to it. He smiled at the thought.

"Hello?"

"Teresa? It's Patrick."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and alerts...makes it worthwhile **

**Louise**

**Xxxx**

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_But left to my own devices – I'm addicted it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgements getting kind of hazy_

Lisbon had been concerned for a while now. She knew her little soft spot for Patrick had grown.

She didn't have too many friends outside of work except for a few close girlfriends. She had been telling them stories about him since the day she reluctantly welcomed him on to her team. The stories had started out with "That Jackass!" and had slowly warmed up to the likes of "...and then we were dancing."

Her friends knew from the way she spoke about him that she had a thing for him. Whenever anyone got under your skin like that, particularly with Teresa, it could usually be traced back to sexual frustration between both parties. She was always attracted to a challenge. To Elle and Sophia, she had ceased to protest whenever they insisted that she had a crush on him. She never admitted it; she just tried to ignore it.

"Tess, I know he is a nice guy and all, and he_ is_ completely your type, but you know that any kind of _anything _with him would be no good for you, right?"

"Please, Jane is so not my type, Soph. He's irritating, he's immature, he has absolutely no regard for my opinion..."

"But didn't you tell us, in like, the same breath, that he was charming and handsome and that he always had your back?"

"Yes but ..."

"No 'buts' Tess. For your own sake, keep it platonic."

She knew Sophia was right, but every night before she went to sleep, she succumbed to the butterflies in her stomach. She allowed herself to feel like she was falling.

Today's case had been difficult. The victim had been a seven year old girl. Her father had been abusive and had killed her in a blind rage. Her step mother, who had been trying to protect her, was now in a coma. Cases with abusive Dads always hit Lisbon hard; just like cases involving kids hit Jane.

He was right. She had been sitting on her couch. Half way through "Casablanca", the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Teresa? It's Patrick."

"Oh. Hi, Jane...What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I, aah, I was just thinking about today and how horrible a case it was and I just thought I'd call and see if you might like a little company?"

"Amm...Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'm on my way. I'll bring some take out. I'm guessing you haven't eaten."

It wasn't a question.

"Okay. Thanks Jane."

How did he know everything?

She ran upstairs to change her clothes and reapply her make-up. Twenty minutes later, he arrived.

They ate their meal and talked casually. She felt so relaxed and comfortable around him, even though she knew she shouldn't. Conversation came easy and was never forced.

They had each opened a bottle of beer with dinner. That bottle led to four more and they were beginning to feel the effects.

"How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll call a cab. Is it okay if I leave my car here until morning?"

"Jane, you can stay here. I've got a guest room, its fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just promise me that you're actually going to try and get to sleep tonight. You need it."

"Thanks, Lisbon"

"Okay, well I'm going to bed." She pushed out her chair.

"Goodnight, Teresa."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

They both pulled away from each other slowly. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol, or if it was what she really wanted, but she knew that Jane didn't belong in the guest room.

She moved towards the stairs and turned back to him.

"It's the door just across from mine."

"Okay."

Jane got up and followed her up the stairs. She began to breathe a little more deeply when she realized just how close behind her he was. Her head began to spin.

She stopped outside the empty room and opened the door, standing aside to let him in.

"Thanks, Lisbon. You're a great hostess." He winked.

He was standing leaning against the door frame, waistcoat unbuttoned, eyes a little glassy, looking impossibly sexy.

She knew she should say goodnight now and go to her own room, but at this point she didn't see the harm...

"No! Go to bed Teresa" her rational side broke through. She smiled at him and turned to walk away. She felt him grab her by the wrist and pull her backwards. She didn't stop to look at him or to protest. Their lips just crashed together. She responded to his kiss immediately, for once, not pausing to think, just doing what she desperately wanted. His hands tangled in her dark hair, hers resting on his chest.

"Jane...No...I mean..." she tried but she couldn't think of any reason valid enough to put a stop to it.

"Teresa..." He breathed her name and she gave in. Stumbling backwards into the guest room, they collapsed on to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey every one! Sorry it's taken so long to upload but what with the summer and all, I've been seriously side tracked.**

**So...It's my birthday soon...you know what a great present is? Reviews! **

**Louise**

**Xxxxx**

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

The sun streaming through the blinds awoke Lisbon. She was tangled in the sheets. She was about to turn her back to the light when she felt Jane's arm wrap around her waist. She froze. Her body tensed.

"Oh shit!"

She knew he was still asleep. His breathing was deep and even and her response to his touch had elicited no reaction. She could use the excuse that she had been a little tipsy or that she had been upset...or...

There were a hundred excuses she could use but Jane would see through all of them. She slipped out from under his arm and down stairs.

"Soph, I slept with Jane!"

"What the hell, Tess, its 7am? It's Saturday!"

"I slept with Jane, Sophia!"

"Did you even check the time before you called? What are you even doing up this time on a Saturday? Wait...What?"

"Oh my God! What did I do?"

"Hang on. I'm three way calling Ellie."

"Hurry!"

After explaining what had happened to her friends, Teresa waited for their reactions.

"And ammm...How was it?"

"Elle! Focus! What do I do? He's gonna be awake soon!"

Okay. But Tess, I've seen the guy. It has to have been good. It was good, right?"

"...Yes..."

"How good?"

Teresa's resolve was crumbling.

"Really, really good" she whined

"I knew it! Okay, just wait downstairs until he wakes up, then tell him that you value his friendship and what happened last night was a mistake and that you hope you can put it behind you"

"She's right Tess" Sophia chimed in "but don't wait. Go wake him up now. You need to deal with this right now. I can't believe you were so dumb..."

"Thanks, Soph. That's helpful. Call me in half an hour so I have a time frame to work on, okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

Her friends were right. She would be mature and honest (well not that honest) about it and Jane would agree. She reached the top of the stairs and went back to the room. Mercifully, Jane was still asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed about to wake him, but she couldn't. No matter what the voice of reason or her friends told her, she had to come to terms with what she felt for Jane. Though she knew for him it had been on account of the Budweiser and the crushing loneliness.

But why had he come to her in the first place last night?

If he had been looking for company, he could have called Cho or Rigsby. If he had been looking for sex, he could have easily picked up a girl in a bar. He hadn't wanted either of those things though, he had wanted her. He had wanted what they shared together; their jokes, their banter, and the way she looked at him.

She climbed back under the covers. The bed was still warm from where she lay.

"You finished your freak out now?"

"You're awake? Well...I wasn't freaking out. My phone rang and you were still asleep so I took the call downstairs."

"Don't lie to me woman." His eyes were still closed as he spoke "If you thought I could read your mind before..." he let out a low whistle "You don't have a prayer from now on"

"Is that so, smart ass? Well then, what am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking...'Hmm...I wonder what he's thinking?' You want to know why I came here."

"No."

"Stubborn as ever" Jane sighed.

"Yes indeed my dear Teresa, that is what you are thinking. So I'll tell you. I came here because I love you and I wasn't expecting this to happen but I'm not sorry it did."

"Me either"

"Oh good...Now that's settled"

He kissed her sweetly, as if it was something he had done every morning.

Her phone rang and it was Sophia. Jane saw the caller ID and snatched the phone of the nightstand. Teresa, who was resting under his arm, could not reach it. He answered.

"Good morning, Sophia. I'm sorry, Teresa is a little busy right now. Would you like me to give her a message? No? Okay, Bye."

Jane snapped the phone shut and Teresa watched in amusement. Almost immediately, it rang again.

"Ellie" Teresa predicted as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Hey, Ellie. It's Patrick Jane here. We met once at the office. How are you? I'm fine thanks. Yes, she's right here, just a moment."

Teresa took the phone and glared at him.

"Elle..."

"Awwww, Tess! He sounds all happy and relaxed and stuff..."

"Tess, its Soph. Seriously? You didn't tell him did you?"

Teresa felt like a bold child being reprimanded by her mother.

"Ah no..."

"Oh god! Its gonna end in tears, you know?"

"Probably, but i don't mind" she tried to sound casual as Jane was listening.

"You're still in bed with him aren't you?"

"Yep"

"Idiot!"

"Yep"

Oh well, at least he's hot"

She smiled

"Yep"

"Bye Tess"

"Bye Soph"

She hung up and looked at Jane.

"What?"

"I forgot something."

"What might that be my dear?"

"I love you too."


End file.
